Playdate at the Bane-Lightwood Residence
by MortalAcademy
Summary: Magnus Bane and his & Alec's daughter have a playdate. However will this pan out, it could get messy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare. Though the idea of the child comes from recent news from the author.**

* * *

It was late on a Saturday afternoon in Spring and Magnus had been up since the crack of dawn, when Alec had left on a call from the Institute. He had had to leave in a hurry for a meeting that was being held in Idris, so Magnus had no idea when he would be back. However much he would miss his husband, he had another bundle of joy to keep him on his toes. They had already been painting, baking and colouring in, though despite Magnus tiring, his companion had other plans.

His and Alec's daughter was the most beautiful person in the world to him, along with Alec. Though this little angel bore both of their traits, he would forever see Alec in her. She had Alec's beautiful blue eyes, that shone like beacons in the night against her pale little face. Her hair she inherited from both of them, as it was black as ink and hung at her waist- a lot like Aunt Izzy's- as she would say. She was a constant ray of light that warmed his heart, she was his life and what kept him going. He was a proud father, despite all of her mischievous antics.

Cutting him from his reverie, "Daddy! I'm bored!" she exasperated and folded her arms across her chest, pouting at him. He pushed himself up off the floor, pulling her up as well, holding her snug on his waist.

"Well what does my little monkey want to do now? We've painted your room, we've baked cakes and coloured in." She scrunched her eyes and rested her head on her hand, thinking. Magnus couldn't help but laugh at her, looking all innocent in thought. She started wriggling and giggling, so Magnus put her down before he dropped her.

"I want to play dress up, and play with the make up!" Magnus grinned down at her, and held his hand out for her.

"Come on then! Let's go!" She grinned a toothy grin up at him.

"I want to dress you up, and do your make up. I want to make you look pretty!" Magnus blanched, blinked and looked down at his daughter, who was looked up smiling. He couldn't say no to her face, not ever. He nodded towards his bedroom, and she took off running, squealing down the hallway in excitement. Magnus frogmarched himself down behind her. This wasn't going to end well or pretty.

* * *

Inside his room, she was sat on the bed emptying his box of make-up and hair supplies on the duvet cover. He shook his head laughing, and she looked up.

"Okay princess, where do you want your client?" She suddenly turned all serious, or as serious as a 5 year old can be. She stood up straight, pulling the chair from the dressing table next to the bed.

"Sit please, Daddy." Magnus did as he was told, as he watched every move she made. She was currently trying to tie her own long hair up into a ponytail. "Want me to do that, Sweetie?" She nodded fiercely, as she stood in between his legs. He ran his fingers through her long black hair, pulling it up and securing it with a hair tie. She spun around and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at her. That had been her way to say thank you, since he could remember. She could never pronounce the words until she was only coming up 4, so that was a alternative. That indefinitely he and Alec grew to love.

"Okay. No moving now Daddy!" She was pointing her finger at him, waggling. He laughed and held his hands up in surrender. She giggled and got to work.

After a few hours of lots of make up applications, lots of make-up wipes, followed by more make-up applications, she had finally progressed onto hair. Magnus knew his was pretty tame and you could do almost anything with it, so he was very interested as to what he looked like and what his daughter had planned for his hair. She wrung her hands together in front of her, and tilted her head to the side.

"Ummm... Could you sit on the floor, I can't reach your hair, because you're too tall?" she asked in a quiet voice. He smiled and pushed off the chair, placing it back near the dressing table and sat on the blue rug. That matched his daughter and husband's eyes. What followed was very peculiar; Magnus was usually very fussy and wouldn't let anyone near his hair, but himself, but he had no willpower to decline his daughters request. She had ran out of the room and left him on his own, shouting she had something to get from her own room. While she wasn't present, he decided to check his phone to see, if he had any messages from Alec. The only one that was there, was one saying he was setting off to Idris, which had been sent 8 hours ago. He sighed, and smiled when his daughter re-emerged, holding a pick box with a handle, placing it on the bed behind him. She approached him and picked up one strand of his hair, and it began.

About an hour after his daughter had started on his hair, that included a lot of pulling, tugging, prodding and poking with clips, combs and an assortment of other hair accessories. His daughter came and stood in front of him, and open her arms wide, grinning.

"DADDY LOOKS BEAUTIFUL!" she squealed, flailing her arms around excited. Magnus was a little dubious to look in the mirror, so he choose not too and smiled.

"You better of made me of look pretty, because Daddy won't be long before he is home." She was stood with her hands over mouth, giggling with tears of laughter running down her little cheeks. So he turned around, and the sight made him burn hotter than the fires of Edom.

* * *

Alec had heard his daughter's squeal as he was taking the garden path up to their country home, that was located just outside of the city, surrounded by countryside and forests. He smiled fondly, it was a wonderful feeling to be coming home to the ones he loved more than anything in the whole world. He might not have either for as long as he wanted-as they are both part warlock- but they would have his heart and soul for all eternity. He would take their love and light with him to the next world. He knew that Magnus would never let his daughter forget him. He opened the door, and placed his bag on the floor, along with his muddy boots. He tiptoed down to the bedroom he shared with Magnus, and peeped his head round the door.

Magnus was sat on the floor with his back to the door, but he daughter was stood facing him. She gave him a knowing smile, and he mouthed back _'Hi honey'_. That was when Magnus turned, and it was probably the first time, in a long time, that he saw his husband blush. Alec tried to hold it together, but failed miserably-especially when he saw his daughter laughing manically behind her dad. Magnus was completely covered with make up that consisted of red lipstick, dark pink rouge, a very dark foundation, blue and green eye-shadow and very darkly coloured in eyebrows. As for his hair, it was stuck up on end with hair ties, with flowery clips making it stick out in every direction, with splashes of glitter here and there. Alec slid down the door-frame, laughing breathlessly, doubled over holding his stomach as tears of laughter ran down his cheeks. Magnus was sat their pouting at him, blushing.

Once the laughing had died down, Alec sighed and caught his breath, as his daughter ran over to him. He enveloped her in a hug and she sat on his knee. He leant down and kissed her on her forehead.

"Well you two have had a very productive day, what ever have you been doing, my little Belle?" She smiled up at him, then across at Magnus.

"Well first we painted my room, then we baked cakes, then we coloured in. Then I made Daddy look beautiful! Doesn't he look pretty!?" she exclaimed, bouncing up and down. Alec's eyes softened, as he watched Magnus, humour aside, with or without the make-up he always knew his husband would be beautiful. Forever and always.

"Yes Belle. Daddy looks beautiful, you did an amazing job, Sweetie." She clapped her hands and ran out of the room, giggling, but not after giving a kiss to both of them.

Magnus looked up through his lashes at Alec, pouting still. "Don't you laugh Alexander, our sweet daughter will be doing your hair and make-up one day soon. You're not out of the woods yet!" Alec crawled across the floor and knelt in front of him.

"What makes you think our little Belle Maxlyn Bane-Lightwood would do such a thing to me?" he smirked at Magnus, leaning in deadly close so he could smell the lipstick that was plastered across his husbands lips. Magnus leant up, so his breath was brushing over his lips in return.

"Because if she doesn't do it. I'll do it and have her help!" Alec laughed and kissed his husband softly. He didn't care about the red smear of make-up that would be covering his own, he was just happy to be able to kiss him. He pulled back, smiling. Magnus laughed a little, wiping away the lipstick, as Alec kissed the pads of his thumb and fingers. "I love you, I hope you know that. Even when you look like this." Magnus laughed and enveloped him in a hug, bracing his arms around his back. "I love you too Alexander. No matter what."

Suddenly, there was a little lump that had jump on Alec's back, shouting in protest.

"Hey! No cuddles without me!" She was burying her head up under their interlocked arms, so she was between them.

"I want in! You don't get cuddles without me, I give the best cuddles!" They both laughed, embracing their daughter between their beating hearts. Their hearts that beat only for her, to keep her safe and protect her from everything. They would protect and cherish their daughter with their lives. Nothing would change that.

* * *

**Review Please! :D **


End file.
